Mario X Taiko no Tatsujin
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Mario series and the Taiko no Tatsujin series. Taiko no Tatsujin 8 Taiko no Tatsujin 8 features the song "Super Mario Bros." as one of its playable tracks in the Game Music category. It consists in a medley of various music from Super Mario Bros., specifically it starts with the overworld theme, then the underground music, then the Starman music, a sped-up version of the overworld music and finally the victory fanfare. Sound effect from the game are also heard throughout the song. Rather than the regular dancers, this song also features an image from Super Mario Bros. in the bottom half of the screen, with Mario in the middle, then joined by Luigi if the player earns enough points, then by Bowser, then by a Goomba and finally various enemies from the game as well as the Mushroom Retainer and Princess Peach appear. As the victory fanfare plays, the screen even scrolls to the right to show the end level fortress. Instead of the notes in the upper part of the screen, it features power-ups from the game, such as Super Mushrooms and Starman. This song also returns in Taiko no Tatsujin 9, 10, DS (slightly modified), 11, 12 and in the Taiko minigame within Medal no Tatsujin. An updated version is featured in Taiko no Tatsujin Wii, 13, 14, 2011. For other songs featured in these games see Taiko no Tatsujin songs. Taiko no Tatsujin DS: Touch de Dokodon Taiko no Tatsujin DS once again features "Super Mario Bros." as one of the playable tracks, and while the song is basically the same as the arcade version, it features some differences in the notes for gameplay reasons, and also the images shown in the bottom screen are different. This version also no more features the power-ups as notes. For other songs featured in the game see here. Taiko no Tatsujin Wii Taiko no Tatsujin Wii once again features "Super Mario Bros." as one of the playable tracks, but this time the song has been altered to also include the Underwater theme and Castle music, as well as the Ending theme from Super Mario Bros. The graphics are the same as in the arcade versions. This updated version of the song also returns in Taiko no Tatsujin 13, 14 and, with updated graphics, 2011 and Wii U Version. For other songs featured in these games see Taiko no Tatsujin songs. Taiko no Tatsujin Wii: Minna de Party 3 Daime Taiko no Tatsujin Wii: Minna de Party Sandaime features a New Super Mario Bros. Wii medley, titled "New Super Mario Bros." as one of the playable tracks, replacing "Super Mario Bros." in the Game Music category. Much like the previous version, the bottom part of the screen shows a scene from New Super Mario Bros. Wii, with Mario running in the middle, then joined by Luigi, then by Yellow Toad and finally by Blue Toad, while if the player gets enough score the Koopalings appear. The upper part of the screen features enemies from the game, specifically Goomas and Paratroopas as notes. This song also returns in the next Wii games Taiko no Tatsujin Wii: Kettei-Ban and Taiko no Tatsujin Wii: Chogouka-Ban. For other songs featured in these games see Taiko no Tatsujin songs. Taiko no Tatsujin (2011) The new Taiko no Tatsujin once again features "Super Mario Bros." as one of the playable tracks, but this time it features some differences in the graphics, specifically the bottom screen now scrolls constantly, showing an overworld level from Super Mario Bros. and the Goomba appears right after Luigi, then followed by Bowser, rather than the other way around. The upper section now also features a background from Super Mrio Bros. and the notes are now represented by Koopa Troopas. This updated graphics is retained in subsequent updates to this game, as well as in Taiko no Tatsujin: Wii U Version. For other songs featured in these games see Taiko no Tatsujin songs. Mario Kart Arcade GP DX Don-Chan, the mascot of the Taiko no Tatsujin series appears in this game as a selectable racer replacing Mametchi from Tamagotchi, featured in the previous game. His logo is his simling face, corresponding to the note icon from Taiko no Tatsujin games, while his "face" to put on the player's picture is an hachimaki, like the one worn by Don-Chan in some occasions, as well as in this game. Like all other characters he has his own personal kart, though usable by any racer, which is the Don Doko Drive, having Taiko drums for wheels and being adorned with lanterns and other classic Japanese ornaments. The game also features a Don-Chan cup, consisting in two tracks: Bonodori Street and Omasuri Circuit. They both feature many elements from the Taiko no Tatsujin series, such as giant taiko drums and the note symbols on the ground, simulating the scroll bar from the games. MKAGPDX DonDokoDrive.jpg|Don-Chan in the Don Doko Drive. MKAGPDX BonodoriStreet.jpg|Bonodori Street. MKAGPDX OmatsuriCircuit.jpg|Omatsuri Circuit. Taiko no Tatsujin: Wii U Version The Wii U Taiko no Tatsujin game features the same "Super Mario Bros." song as the arcade games, also including the updated graphics from the 2011 Taiko no Tatsujin, but this time the game even features exclusive costumes based on Mario and Luigi for Don-chan and Katsu-chan respetively. The reference is made stronger by the fact that Don-chan and Katsu-chan also are twin brothers, like the Mario brothers. License Namco made an agreement with various game publishers, including Nintendo, to include music from their games in the series. Mario Kart Arcade GP DX, while published by Nintendo, was developed by Namco Bandai, so they could freely include elements from their own series in it. Category:Type 2 links Category:Links Category:Direct links